


You Get My Love

by WyvernsInOnesies



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the cuddles, Avengers Tower, Bathtubs?, Begging, Cuddles, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Characters, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Het Sex, Hurt/Comfort, JARVIS - Freeform, Mentions of Lady Loki, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Pregnant, Rule 63, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, implied - Freeform, love making, snuggles, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernsInOnesies/pseuds/WyvernsInOnesies
Summary: Just some heartfelt Female!Tony Stark/ Loki smut.





	You Get My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from P!nk's new song 'You Get My Love'. Listen to it! It's beautiful!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtSYRLno5ag

“Keep it coming, thanks.” Tony told the bartender tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache, throwing back the water with a wince, wishing it was whiskey but she didn’t think she could keep it down.

The Avenger’s had all been forced-invited by the high society of New York City to a charity gala catering to the destruction caused in the Chitauri invasion and the genius wanted to be anywhere but here. Steve’s sad puppy eyes had caused little guilt when Tony had shot him down, intending to tinker in her lab with a blanket and ACDC, but Pepper had all but threatened her with arduous paperwork if she didn’t show up sober.

Lo and behold, Tony Stark was now dressed in a three thousand dollar gown, silky chocolate hair curled in artful ringlets around her shoulders and barely stopping her eyes from glazing over with boredom as yet another entitled business man tried to worm his way into her lace panties and Fortune 500 company.

Tony had a headache and nausea was threatening her gag reflex but she pushed it down with a perfect smile. Barton and Romanoff had stolen the show on the dance floor, making all genders jealous at their timeless grace and beauty and Steve was charming a group of veterans and socialites alike. Bruce was with Jane talking with scientist, for once not scared to death of releasing the Hulk and Tony had seen Thor gaffing and telling stories a few minutes prior. If she tried, she’d be able to find his boisterous voice anywhere.

The inventor subtly checked her gauntlet bracelet to see if JARVIS had left her a message but there was nothing. She sighed. Tony eventually excused herself from the man whose name she’d already forgotten, beelining for the bar and collapsing on the stood.

“Water, please.” She ordered shortly and the bar tender disappeared in a heartbeat, cheeks flushed from meeting the great Tony Stark. The inventor winced; she could try to be nicer but she hadn’t slept for longer than a couple hours for over a week and it had taken three layers of concealed to cover the dark bags under her eyes and cover the sallow paleness of her skin. She tried to subtly massage the ache from her stomach.

What Tony needed was an Advil, an orgasm and a goodnights sleep wrapped up in a certain someone’s arms. But he wasn’t here and she was stuck with nightmares and alcohol she couldn’t stomach without upchucking it all over the press’ pretty shoes.

She kicked of her heels, flexing her aching toes before sliding her throbbing feet back into their sky high golden prisons. Ever since revealing herself as Iron Man- Tony hadn’t let the press change it to Iron Woman purely to spite them- she’d adopted the hot rod red and liquid gold into her already dramatic wardrobe and tonight her skintight gown was the very same red.

A crystal tumbler was placed gently in front of her and she thanked the kid with a hundred dollar bill and her signature heartbreaker smile. Tony grinned and winked sultrily, stalking off with a loud thank you tossed over her shoulder.

“Ah.” She took a bracing sip, scanning the crowded dance floor with concealed wariness. Usually, she didn’t mind dancing. Partner her up with a busty blonde or a muscular brunet and Tony could dance her way into their panties but today, all Tony wanted to do was go work in her lab and configure a high pressure seal that would protect her from atmospheric conditions when enclosed in her suit. In her twenties, a gala filed with all the attractive socialites, actors and scientist would have been a playground and she would inevitable end up in bed with one or more for company but now Tony had no desire for her younger days, not to mention the stomach bug she was fighting off was greatly off putting.

She was also off the market and Tony had no idea why she loved it so much. With Pepper, Tony had loved and cherished her- she still did- but she’d always craved the steady flow of new people and countless bodies even if she hadn’t entertained the thought of acting on it. But with Loki, Tony was satisfied.

It started off as hate-sex fueled from flirty banter as the God of Mischief destroyed Harlem yet again and afterwards Tony would lay shaking and sweaty, her core trembling and bruises on her hips, promising herself that no, this would not happen again even as she pondered quips to drag the god back into her bed. It took Loki a solid six months of inconsistent destruction-caused-hate-sex before he stayed the night, citing he wasn’t satisfied yet and Tony had fell asleep, smirking, against his cool chest, content with the knowledge that early morning shower sex was a possibility.

Now, a full year later, after hundreds of petty arguments, millions of dollars of property damage and lots of fantastic make up sex, Tony could comfortable say Loki was her boyfriend- except that she didn’t like that world and neither did the god- so Loki was just hers. He was currently in Alfhiem, either starting a revolution or ending one, Tony hadn’t pried, and he had been for over a week now and even as she was sexually frustrated and lonely, she had no interest at the hundreds of willing men and women before her.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and Tony startled, glancing up at Thor who beamed down at her goofily. Unlike the other Avengers, all mingling in dresses and suits ranging from a thousand dollars up, Thor had decided to show up in ceremonial Asgardian wear and no one had dared tell the Thunderer to wear more appropriate clothing.

“What is the point to your Midgardian garb?” He had asked boisterously months previously, “where is the armor? How do you fight when challenged to a Holmgang?” After JARVIS had conveniently cleared up that a holmy-thing was an actually fight to the death, Steve and Bruce had to make it painstakingly clear that Thor was, under no circumstances, allowed to incite a Holmgang. Tony and Natasha had merely watched in disagreement on the couch as Steve tried to educate their resident god. Tony felt like a gala would only improve with Thor bashing heads together and despite Natasha’s careful silence, Tony knew she agreed.

“How’s it hanging, Point Break?” Out of all of the Avengers, Tony felt like Thor was the only one who knew something was up but she wouldn’t put it past Natasha- that woman was terrifying- to know she had a secret. Neither of them had said anything but Clint liked to tease her about the countless hickies on her throat until Steve blushed and Thor looked embarrassed. Thor frowned, confusion clear on his expressive face and looked down at his hammer, tied to his belt. “Ah, good, I suppose?”

Tony snorted into her water, wishing she could be relishing in the burn and rolling the silky liquid around her mouth. She couldn’t stop herself from scanning the crowd for six feet of silken dark hair, razor sharp cheekbones and poisonous green eyes wrapped up in dangerous green silks and black wool.

“You find anyone worthy of a challenge yet?” Tony pried and let it not be known that she didn’t discourage chaos. To her surprise, Thor glowered and thunder- well- thundered in the distance. “Aye, Lady Stark. That Bilgesnipe over there questions my brother’s honor as if I would tolerate such a disgrace against a son of Odin.” Tony frowned into her glass, hiding her righteous anger. “Say that again. Did someone question Loki’s honor?” Her faux amused tone didn’t seem to break through Thor’s anger and he nodded savagely and Tony knew he didn’t catch her upset slip. “What’d he say?”

Thor’s face turned shadowed and sparks glinted down Mjölnir’s handle, clutch tightly in his large hands. “Unrepeatable things, Friend Tony, I do not want to repeat such vile.” Tony frowned. Was this not just someone saying the usual crap about the guy who tried to take over their planet? All the Avengers knew it made Thor depressed and angry to hear his brother being talked about in such a negative light, but one could argue Loki deserved it. Even Tony liked to bitch about Loki, albeit usually after the god had hidden the coffee- not that Thor needed to know that.

“Sparknotes then, Thunder thighs.” Thor broke out of his dark cloud- sorry not sorry- long enough to give Tony an uncomfortable look. “I meant- ah- just recap the topics he was talking about.” Tony suggested and Thor nodded.

“Right. Well, Friend Tony, on Asgard there is the warrior class and the sorcerer’s that defend Asgard from harm.” The inventor nodded, she knew all this already; Loki loved to bitch about the caste systems of Asgard. “And while I belong to the warrior class, my brother- Loki- belongs to the later.” Tony knew this as well; Loki delighted in conjuring up thick tomes to read and teleported far more that he walked. Thor didn’t need to know that either.

Thor looked deeply upset and dropped his voice to a volume most people talked in. Sensing something was wrong, Tony patted Thor awkwardly on the shoulder, stretching up to be able to reach. “Um, there there?” Thor continued forlornly. “On Asgard it is considered a… womanly art… to use magic.” He said hesitantly and Tony frowned. “Wait, so Loki joined a female dominated career? What’d wrong with that?” Tony must have said something right for Thor grasped her neck in a brotherly gesture. Tony was painfully aware of the earthen sexism that she and her gender had to face daily to get anywhere in life but she’d always assumed Asgard was better off. She’d meet Lady Sif, after all and she’d never said anything negative about her experiences.

“Aye, Man of Iron, but few think so in The Realm Eternal. My brother… has been made fun of all his life for his magic and only mother and I every stood up for him. Father… was not pleased when Loki first got a grasp on magic.” Thor winced and Tony knew there was years of drama and pain by his expression. “While I was talking to that man, he asked for stories of Loki and my own childhood. I happily agreed and I told what I thought was a good story. There was this one time on Vanaheim where Loki and I were hunting this great beast and we stopped at a tavern for the night and-”

“Thor.” Tony chided and Thor blushed. “Right. We found the beast and killed it easily but we got ambushed by a local group of vagabonds. They took our kill and while I was ready to fight my way out, Loki had another idea. You see, Loki is a skilled shapeshifter and he recognized that theses raiders were all female and shifted himself as such. He- or ‘she’ rather- managed to clear up the misunderstanding because apparently we killed one of their guard beasts. Luckily, Loki knew they only talked to women and in Loki’s female form, she cleared our name. It is my mother’s favourite story because not only were we unsuccessful and came back early but also because we got out without having to fight.” Tony waved her hand. “Wait you never mentioned Loki can change genders. That’s a thing?” Thor looked confused. “Aye, Loki has always been a gifted shapeshifter. I said so before, yes?”

Tony frowned up at the god. “I thought you meant Lokes could turn into a bear or something.” “Yes that too but Loki is ever fluid with gender as well.” She took a long sip of water. “Huh.” Loki had a lot to explain.

***

“What time is it, JARVIS?” Tony yawned, rubbing her face and no doubt smearing her makeup all around her face with the heel of her hand. “It is 2:43, madam. You’ve been awake for thirty-eight hours. May I suggest we continue in the morning? I will run scenarios in the meantime.” JARVIS’ soft British lilt was like a balm to her ears but upon processing his words, Tony’s head shot up. “No! I can focus, I can finish this.”

Tony didn’t want to crawl into her empty king sized bed, silk sheets cold and unwrinkled to startle awake from nightmares. “JARVIS, get some coffee going. DUM-E, over here, boy. Mommy needs you to be smart today, can you do that?” DUM-E made a confused whirling noise, claw tilting like a puppy’s head and Tony sighed, unhooking the tiny clasps at the back of her dress and sliding the slinky fabric down her legs. Her hands left greasy fingerprints on the expensive silk and Tony kicked into the corner to be turned into rags.

On the old, oil stained couch lay a men’s button up shirt and Tony raised it to her nose, inhaling the sharp, smoky cologne pairing with a citrusy smell from Loki’s shampoo and a hint of ozone that magic always carried before buttoning it up over her bare chest. Longing and exhaustion made her sappy but she already felt better surrounded in the smells of home. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, only buttoning the middle three buttons, leaving her stomach exposed to the cool lab and the hem of the shirt fell to the tops of her thighs but Tony wasn’t welding today so she didn’t care.

DUM-E beeped an enthusiastic greeting and Tony turned to see her oldest creation hand her a suspiciously dark coffee. A trail of drips followed his tracks from the small kitchenette. “Madame, if I may…” Tony patted DUM-E affectionately and faked a sip of the no doubt tainted coffee. “Mmm, motor oil.” DUM-E spun, claw waving and he ushered back to her charging station with his sleeping brothers to tell them of his success. Tony smiled reluctantly before frowning mournfully at her coffee. “Is the rest of the pot good?”

“Yes, Madame.”

Ten minutes later, two coffee’s and seven holographic screens around her, Tony jittered in place as she absently sent virtual valves and seals into place to form a finalized draft. “Jay, run the scenario.” The seal held for twenty senario minutes, 3.8 minutes longer than her last attempt but as JARVIS upped the pressure, it exploded, red lights flashing all around the room. Tony dropped her face into her hands, shutting off the ‘incompatible’ label with a wave of her hand.

“Damn.”

The inventor took a sip of her third coffee but even the caffeine wasn’t enough to keep her brain running after thirty-eight hours without sleep. The collar of Loki’s shirt was too close to her nose when Tony let her head fall to her chest in the wake of a yawn and when Tony breathed in the smell of magic, citrus and smoke, her eyes shuttered and closed. JARVIS dimmed the lights without her consent but Tony couldn’t make her voice vocalize her disapproval and the heavy blanket of sleep fell over her.

Tony came to some undecipherable amount of time, why, she was unsure. She vaguely registered the lights slowly increase and she groaned, covering her head, JARVIS’ familiar voice talking softly with another. Cool hands slid up her back, cradling her face with uttermost care while the other curled around her hips.

“Shh.” A silken voice hushed when Tony moaned and soft lips pressed her forehead as she was lifted and pressed against a hard chest, her head resting on a leather plated shoulder. Tony smiled into the firm shoulders encased in thick Asgardian leather and inhaled deeply, the scent of smoke and cracking ozone. “Loki.” She purred, rubbing her face into his throat to press a lazy kiss to his adam's apple. Laughter reverberated up through the god’s armored chest, rumbling up his throat and ending in a sweet kiss on her temples. “Antonia.”

Tony cracked open a tired, caramel eye to fix him with a stern look. _“Tony.”_ Loki, smiled down at her, eyes crinkling and cheeks dimpling. “Yes, my love.”

Loki got JARVIS to shut down the lab and his grip tightening on her hips and arms was the only thing warning her to shut her eyes in time for the tell tale stomach-in throat feel that teleporting always gave her and then bone-aching softness greeted her as she was laid in their bed. Tony burrowed under the covers, one eye watching Loki strip down to his skin tight boxers, leaving miles of unflawed pale skin to her gaze.

Loki knew she preferred his hair natural and without all the awful gel he stuffed in it to play a role and now the soft strands curled around his angular face, giving him a rare innocent façade. He saw her watching and Tony held her arms out demandingly. “Hold me.”

“Yes, my love.”

The bed dipped under his weight and Loki slid under the covers and Tony held her breath until the slid of his skin on hers broke some hidden tension inside her and she suctioned on her god. Loki let out one of his purring laughs as she pushed her head under his chin, throwing one leg over his narrow hips and dragging him in close, his breath stirring her messy curls. His big hands smoothed her loose shirt down her back, following the contour of her spine, one falling to her hip and the other tangling in her locks. Loki kissed her forehead again. “Sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And she did.

***

Tony felt like she was wrapped up in clouds. The bedding under her was like butter on her skin, the comforter wrapping her up in a heated embrace but Loki, holding her flush to her chest was like a drink of water on a summer day, so effortlessly cool but not uncomfortably so. Even her nausea was gone.

The god was awake, massaging the tension out of the muscles around her reactor, stroking cool fingers in small circles around the aching scars in a way she allowed no other. After Pepper had accidentally sent her into cardiac arrest while changing the arc reactor, it had stuck with Tony that the reactor couldn’t be trusted in even her hands but Loki had somehow managed to turn her into putty in is hands and he never shied away from the mess of scar tissue on her chest of the hunk of metal between her breasts.

“Morning.” Loki said, nuzzling against her ear and Tony’s eyes snicked shut as she tilted her jaw to allow him better access. The god trailed lingering kisses up her collar, steadily pressing his lips harder as he ran his nose up the slender arch of her neck. Tony let out a shaky breath as he mouthed at the shell of her ear, sucking gently where her jaw met her neck. She shuddered and slid her fingers into Loki’s hair, marveling at the velveteen strands between her fingers but also holding him hostage in that special place.

The afternoon sunlight danced across the creamy skin on Loki’s back and Tony purred under his weight to the god’s delight, watching the lithe muscles flex in his shoulders. “Someone’s in a good mood.” He crooned into her ear and Tony shivered at the lust and heady seduction in the rasp of his voice and she slid a leg between his to press her thigh against the tell tale hardness. “So are you.”

Loki growled, nipping her ear lightly before sliding down her body. Tony smirked as the blankets were pulled off her body and she stretched her body out into a seductive sprawl, Loki’s shirt falling open to expose her golden skin and muscled stomach, the shirt covering just enough to hint obscenely at the swell of her small but perky breasts. Loki’s gaze was teethed to her black lace panties the shirt had revealed.

He licked his lips.

Cool, long fingered hands traced her sides, so gently she shivered, joining together at her hips to split apart at the waistband, fingers maping her body but never dipping below the lace. Tony felt her cheeks start to flush at the hungry look she was getting and she shifted under the weight of his gaze and her pulse started to grow unsteady.

“Beautiful.” Loki whispered and Tony hid her face in the pillow to escape his adoring leer. A hand on her face made her face him again. “You’re beautiful, Tony.” Loki repeated and the inventor ducked her head. The mattress sunk with each sultry movement Loki made up her body but Tony kept her eyes closed. Cool breath rustled her lashes and Tony pursed her lips in expectance only for a light brush of lips against her eye lid to make her flinch and freeze. Her other eye was kissed and then her nose and then each of her cheeks and Loki kissed his way down her face, kissing each corner of her mouth before pausing, and then slowly, ever so slowly, nuzzling her with his nose as if to savor the moment, Loki pressed his lips to hers.

It was a deep, longing kiss that made Tony exhale harshly, clinging tightly to Loki’s shoulders as he slowly pressed his mouth on hers. His thumbs stroked long crescents up her cheekbones, the rest of his fingers tangling in her hair to tilt her face into his. “I missed you.” She breathed into his mouth and Loki’s answering kiss was just a little harder. He pulled back, kissing along her eye brows and stroking her hair. “And I you.”

A small relieved tear slipped from her eye and Loki kissed it away along with a week’s worth of loneliness and frustration. Tony took a deep breath and sank her fingers into the hard muscle at the small of his back, grinding his body onto her own. She traced a finger up his spine. “I think you owe me.” She whispered in the god’s ear and he chuckled, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, lacing her smaller fingers through his own.

“Oh do I?” Loki quirked but his smooth denial was ruined by the way he started to suck tiny bruises behind her ear. Tony inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back as he hit that spot, licking her lips in vain to remember what she wanted to say. “You… uh… left me- alone-“ She arched her back with a gasp as Loki’s teeth sunk into the spot that always turned her to putty. She could feel his grin against her neck.

“Yes, love?”

“Bastard. You left me alone for a week. You owe me.” Tony rushed before he could go back to torturing that one spot. Loki stilled against her. He hummed considerately and Tony’s went limp as the vibrations went down to her core. “Hmm, I suppose I do now, don’t I?” Loki’s eyelashes fluttered against her jaw as he withdrew from her throat. His poison green eyes were all but black and rimmed with only the slightest amount of green visible and Tony knew her own brown eyes were the same.

“And what does My Lady call for payment?” He whispered and Tony had to force her brain back into the present as his hands slid up under her shirt, fingers tracing the her ribs teasingly. Tony ran her hands up his back and into his hair, pulling the wavy strands so that his long neck arched. Loki’s hand traced circles under her breasts, treading into sensitive territory before returning back to teasing. She sat up and pressed a trail of kisses up his throat in revenge and his hands stilled in the almost perfect spot. This time it was Loki who shuddered, visibly swallowing and hips shifting.

She pulled his chin down with one hand so that the god looked her right in the eyes, her thumb resting on his lip. “Worship me.” Tony ordered and the god’s eyes went black with lust. His breath turned raspy and Tony knew he was a heartbeat from lunging like a beast free of its tether. “Yes, My Lady.” Loki moaned into her palm and Tony pulled his face back up to her. “Yes, My Queen.” She corrected and Loki was upon her in a moment.

Compared to the gentle, loving kisses he’d piled upon her earlier, the hot kisses he gave her now were like a brand of want. Loki’s entire weight settled on her hips, his hands jumping up to stroke the curves of her breasts and his mouth devouring hers. His tongue stroked the crease of her lips in a plea for entry that she readily granted and groaned into his mouth as he pushed her into the mattress. Electric shocks lit up Tony’s body where ever Loki’s touched hers, his fingers leaving trails of lighting down to her uncomfortably hot core, her nipples tightening up with every close call he made around them. She pulled her mouth away with a breathless moan, Loki taking the hint to nibble along her jaw. “Yes! Touch me.” She pleaded and those clever, slender fingers found her nipples without further ado.

Tony arched her back with a silent moan as Loki rolled her rosy buds between his fingers, squeezing with the just right amount of pressure and motion. “Yes, My Queen.” He whispered and his mouth descended and engulfed her sensitive bud whole. Tony’s back arched instinctively, letting out a guttural moan as Loki suckled eagerly, tongue lathing heady strokes on her skin. “More!” Tony groaned when Loki brushed against her with the slightest hint of teeth The god chuckled lowly, the vibrations of him mouth on her sending sparks of mind numbing need down to her core. He withdrew and Tony mewled forlornly but settled as he soothed her tingling breasts with lingering strokes.

“What do you need?” Tony’s mind was a trembling, unfocused mess of want and hopeless hunger but she still knew the root of her desires. “You,” she gasped, begging and Loki’s lust crackled in the air, green tendrils of magic cradling his body. “I want your mouth. Silvertongue.”

Loki’s thin but soft lips molded into a softer grin. “Whatever you want, my Love.” Tony sucked in her tummy as Loki slid down her front, relaxing only when he gave her a stern look and he kissed the slightly convex curve of her stomach, cause by one too many cheeseburgers and beers. “Beautiful.” He reminded and Tony covered her face, pushing her head back into her pillow as he tenderly kissed down her navel, skirting her belly button-she was too ticklish to get any pleasure there- and he mouthed at the elastic of her lace panties. Eyes black with want searched her own for approval, mouth still kissing along her waist and Tony nodded jerkily, chest hiccupping with tension about to be release.

The god grinned a little wicked grin and he drew back entirely. She let out a mournful wail as Loki’s hands stopped stroking her skin, flexing her hips to try and relieve the pressure he’d built up. Tony glared at the god, who only smiled bemusedly, picking up her leg and slowly, ever so slowly, kissed the hollow of her ankle. Tony threw back her head in frustration and secret delight as his skilled mouth kissed up her firm calves, teeth nipping whenever she started to relax too far. Loki’s eyes gleamed when she full-body seized when he swiped his tongue at a scar at the top of her thigh, the skin beyond tender but the god held her hips to the bed with unrelenting strength and continued his torment. It was only when her body had passed from oversensitivity to discomfort and she was near sobbing for release that Loki moved on. Her skin was alight with fiery need and tears burned in her eyes as his slender fingers traced runes into the dips of her hips. The god’s mouth descended slowly and Tony watched with baited and eager breath, chest rising and falling quickly as he kissed lightly where the lace met her skin, his long fingers hooking into the delicate lace- and then he swerved to her un-kissed thigh.

Tony howled in fury at her loss and Loki chuckled into the soft give of her leg. She tried to flip their positions- Loki could always eat her out while she rode his face- but his godly strength held her prisoner and completely at his mercy. A little part of her brain reveled in the obvious affection and a bigger part went boneless at the effortless strength but the largest part screamed for the god’s tongue where her body steadily leaked arousal. The insides of her thighs were damp when Loki pulled her thigh up to his mouth and Tony hoped it would thwart his evil plans but he merely kissed on. Held captive, all she could do was watch. Loki wasn’t build like Thor but he wasn’t scrawny either, his layers upon layers of leather and armor hid broad shoulders and firm, lithe muscle. Tony purred as he skimmed a sensitive spot behind her knee, watching the sun dapple golden light onto his pale skin. His neck was left elongated, face covered by his loose hair and Tony’s eyes locked on to the soft swell of his ass, hands itching to squeeze and she growled impatiently. “Patience.” Loki crooned into her ankle and then he pulled back. “Tease.” She spat but his eyes only crinkled, hands curling around both ankles.

“You said you- ah!” Loki yanked her down the mattress, cutting her off mid sentence and lugged her knees over her shoulders. Tony moaned low and slow in delight, locking her ankles together and Loki grinned down at her and held her eyes as he sunk down to mouth at the crotch of her panties. The first brush of his mouth against her had her mind blanking with pleasure and even with the thin layer of lace between them Tony shuddered, moan caught in her throat. Loki growled against her entrance and Tony’s eyes rolled back in senseless pleasure and she was so caught up in the ‘so good’ but ‘not enough’ sensations warring within her that she wouldn’t have noticed the god tearing her panties to shreds if not for the pop of seams ripping and the stinging of her hips.

“Those were- uh!” For the second time that night, Tony was rendered mute as the god’s long tongue ran up her folds and she shuddered, thighs twitching and squeezing around Loki’s ears and she pulled his face closer. He chuckled against her mound and her throat went dry as his nose brushed over her clit. “More!” Tony wailed and Loki obediently tilted his jaw and went to work on her clit. Later Tony wouldn’t be able to say whenever she lasted an minute or an hour but in that exact moment her mind narrowed down to, oh fuck. Each flick of his tongue against that sensitive bundle of nerves had her thighs trembling and her stomach muscles twitching, her hands in his hair shaking even with the insistent pull of his hair.

The bite of his finger tips in her thighs tightened before loosening and Tony jackknifed as they trailed down her folds. Loki’s mouth gleamed with her slick and her stomach flipped, heartbeat in her ears and he grinned up at her. She pulled his hair urgently and Loki let her legs fall open around him and kissed her like his life depended on it. The taste of her slick on his tongue had her shivering, eyes rolling back into her skull and she kissed back as Loki ground against her with a steady rhythm. Too soon he pulled back and she whimpered half-heartedly but then yelped as he bodily rolled them.

Mouth parched and eyes wide, Tony sat frozen on the sharp angles of his hips before the god grabbed her by the waist and lifted her so that she knelt above his face. Tony didn’t need any more prompting and immediately lowered herself down. The first brush of his tongue had her arching against his iron hard grip on her hips and Tony had to brace her hands against the headboard so not to topple over with her pleasure. Unlike the position before, Tony was in full control and she ground her clit against his face as he licked into her hole. Tony went wild. If Loki had been anyone else other than a god with outstanding abilities she’d be worried about suffocating him with her thighs but she didn’t care, falling back to brace her hands on either side of his head and rocking her hips into his face. Loki moaned in between licks, sucks and kisses, taking whatever she through at him in stride and encouraging her to ride his face with pressure on her hips. Soon she had a rhythm where she slammed and ground her pelvis and dripping heat into his face, whimpering, mewling and gasping and Loki rocked her hips with gentle hands. A particularly hard grind against his nose paired with a sharp tongue sliding inside her had her moan louder than anything yet and a heavy, shivering heats started to form in her belly but she was still so heartbreakingly empty.

“Again!” Tony begged and Loki obliged. Close, she was so close, but so far and tears of frustration formed in her eyes as it danced just out of reach. “Please, please…please.” Tony didn’t know what she was begging for but evidently Loki did. She was hauled up back onto her knees and Tony let out a moan of distress before one long fingered hand traced a circle around her entrance and two fingers dove right in. Relief flooded her as twin fingers stroked her shivering, silky warm insides and crooked just in the right spot. Tony howled, straining against nothing and everything as Loki began to lap again at her clit and she gritted her teeth, clenching her internal muscles, heaving for breath. “Oh, fuck, oh shit. Oh my god!”

“That’s it darling. Let me see you come. Come for me, my love.”

And Tony did, moan catching in her throat and only a guttural, strained moan slipping free, toes curling in the bed sheets and let the wave crash over her. Firm hands held her in place as she withered mindlessly, a hot tongue drawing out her pleasure by the tenth fold and Tony’s mind went white heart thundering in her ears. It was only when pounding in her ears had faded to a sleepy roar and the clenching of her muscles stopped forcing the air from her lungs that she became aware of a soothing voice and hands running up her stomach. Tony slipped of Loki, bonelessly collapsing against his side, her thighs starting to ache with exertion, her pulse still racing. The god chuckled, kissing her red cheeks and smoothed her sweaty hair back with soft whispered words of comfort as she caught her breath.

“That’s it darling. You’re so good for me.” Tony purred as he slid his hands down her back and let out a wordless noise of contentment, her head heavy with orgasm-fueled fog.

She must have been more out of it than she thought because the next time she came aware, Loki had her cradled in his arms and was stepping into the huge, swimming pool sides bath. The hot water on her skin had her go even more boneless than before. Loki’s naturally cool body started to warm up with the steam of the bath but Tony enjoyed the sharp contrast against her back as the god gently stroked her stomach and hips to remove the sweat and evidence of her release.

“You didn’t get off.” Tony drawled in the wake of a yawn, twisting in Loki’s grasp to hold a hand to his cheek. His eyelashes fluttered against her fingers as he pushed his cheek into her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. “That one was for you. I am fine.” Regardless, Tony turned so that she was straddling his legs and reached for the still half-hard member between his legs but Loki pulled her hands away, lacing his fingers through hers. “Tony,” Loki warned and she tried to pull away, “truly, I am fine. I am happy just holding you here. I love you.” She started to shake and Loki’s small smile fell, replaced with worry. “Darling? Love, what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?’ Tony shook her head vehemently, willing back her tears angrily but they spilled over her cheeks anyways. It took a single touch of Loki’s thumb under her eyes, wiping away her tears from the dam to break and Tony was outright sobbing. Loki held her tight as she shook and sobbed in his arms, pressing worried kisses to her hairline and she blubbered onto his collar. “You won’t- not for long.” Tony lamented and Loki looked alarmed. “Antonia-”

“I’m pregnant.” She blurted and Loki fell silent. “What?” Tony tried to yank her wrists out of the god’s grip but he was frozen solid, eyes on her naked stomach, still flat but not for too much longer. She was painfully aware of her naked body against his. “It’s yours- of course- but I cant do this alone, I cant.”

“Antonia-”

_“Tony!”_ She yelled and the god’s mouth snicked shut. “I’m not going to make you stay but I want you. I love you and I want you in this baby’s life but I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to.” Tony said in a rush and Loki licked his lips, eying her stomach again. “You’re pregnant.” He said dumbly and Tony hissed irrationally frustrated. “Yes!”

“A baby.”

“Maybe two. My HGC levels were higher than justified. It’s that or I have cancer.” Loki startled her by hissing and drawing her tight to his chest. “Oh, my Tony!” She jumped as he pressed his cool hands to her flat belly. He smothered her in kisses, not a inch of her face going unkissed and the Jotunn in Loki was purring, holding her so tight to his chest she could hardly breathe. “You’re perfect! My Tony.” Tony batted at his chest. “Wait, what?” Loki pouted at her which was entirely uncomfortable when she remembered he was a millennium-old alien. “Tony, I want to cherish you and love you and our children for the rest of my considerably long life. Nothing will ever stop me from wanting you.” Tony gawped, goosebumps rising on her shoulders where her damp skin met the air. “And our babies?”

“Will never go unloved or unspoiled for a heartbeat. I swear on my mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and welcome to my first Fanfiction! 
> 
> I am aware the characters are a little OOC but i wanted to go with a really wholesome relationship to ease into the smut writing. This will be a series and the next couple ideas reflect Loki/Tony's journey to getting to where they are now and the ones after are about the baby(s?) younger days. I have about ten separate ideas for this AU so look out!


End file.
